In The Moonlight
by Ichikawa Arata
Summary: dia menjadi berbeda saat bulan purnama tiba. dia akan menjadi orang lain ketika raja malam itu bertahta. akankah dia mampu menahannya?/my first fict/M for some reason, kinda smut maybe/read n review please


**Warnings: miss typos, out of characters, my first trial in this fandom also in ffn, gajeness **

**Special for my beloved sister Lovely Orihime yang sangat mencintai TezukaXFuji a.k.a Perfect Pair**

**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In The Moonlight<strong>_

_**By: Dian Kawaii Kitsune**_

* * *

><p>Seperti biasanya suasana di Seishun Gakuen alias Seigaku di hari ini, terdengar beberapa percakapan diantara para siswa yang berjalan menuju kelas mereka.<p>

"Ohayo, Fujiko," sapa Eiji ketika berpapasan dengan Fuji, tak lupa dia langsung merangkul sobatnya itu.

"Ah, ohayo, Eiji," balas Fuji pada teman satu kelasnya itu sambil memamerkan senyuman lembutnya seperti biasa.

"Ne, Fujiko, apa kau sudah dengar berita yang sedang hangat sekarang ini?" seru Eiji pada Fuji.

"Berita apa? Sepertinya aku belum mendengar berita pagi ini," jawab Fuji.

"Aku dengar semalam ada siswa yang diserang oleh seseorang, dan sekarang siswa itu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit kota. Kudengar lukanya cukup parah, dan sampai sekarang pelakunya belum tertangkap, karena dia belum sadar untuk bisa memberi keterangan pada polisi. Mengerikan sekali kan, Fuji. Aku jadi merinding dan tidak berani keluar malam." Eiji menceritakannya sambil memeluk dirinya karena cerita yang ia ceritakan sendiri.

"Memangnya siapa nama siswa itu? Apa kau tahu, Eiji?" Fuji jadi sedikit penasaran mendengar cerita Eiji.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu tau, tapi sepertinya seorang yang memang sering membuat keributan. Apa kau ingat beberapa hari yang lalu, juga terjadi penyerangan dan korban nya, hiiii aku jadi takut nyan." Eiji memasang muka memelasnya dan memeluk lengan Fuji.

"Tenang saja, Eiji. Orang baik sepertimu 'kan tidak mungkin diserang, seperti ceritamu tadi, dia hanya menyerang orang-orang yang mempunyai reputasi burukkan?" jawab Fuji sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau benar Fujiko. Hehe… kau memang jenius Fuji-nyannnn."

"Oiya, aku hampir lupa, Eiji, aku mau ke kelas Tezuka dulu ya. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padanya."

Dan Fuji pun berlalu meninggalkan Eiji yang memasang tampang berfikir seperti seorang detektif. Dasar Eiji.

"Kenapa Tezuka tidak menelfonku tadi malam ya? Akhir-akhir ini memang dia sedikit aneh. Apa mungkin terlalu sibuk latihan mempersiapkan turnamen atau ujian? Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja," batin Fuji sambil melangkah menuju kelas 3-1, kelas Tezuka.

XoXoX

"Apa? Tezuka belum datang?" Fuji menggigit bibirnya sedikit. Dia tampak berpikir.

"Padahal sebentar lagi sudah bel, tumben sekali dia terlambat?" batin Fuji kemudian.

"Terima kasih, nanti bisa kau bilang pada Tezuka kalau aku mencarinya? Terima kasih ya," ujarnya pada teman sekelas Tezuka yang ditanyainya barusan.

Dan Fuji pun beranjak dari kelas Tezuka setelah mengetahui kalau sepertinya kekasihnya itu tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini. "Apa aku coba telfon saja ya, ah mungkin nanti saja aku akan langsung ke rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah."

XoXoX

Setelah pulang sekolah dan latihan, Fuji memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Tezuka karena khawatir pada kekasihnya itu.

"Permisi!" serunya dari depan pagar. Tapi tak ada satupun yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Permisi!" teriaknya lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Setelah lama menunggu dan tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya Fuji memutuskan untuk menelfon Tezuka. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, barulah terdengar suara menjawab dari seberang.

"Ah moshi moshi, Tezuka. Ini aku Fuji, saat ini aku di depan rumahmu, bisa kau bukakan pintu?"

"Tunggu sebentar Fuji, sebentar lagi aku akan turun," jawab Tezuka.

Tak beberapa lama pintu pun terbuka, dan Fuji langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Kita langsung ke kamarku saja Fuji, tidak ada orang di rumah, kaasan dan tousan sedang keluar kota."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu permisi".

XoXoX

"Ano Tezuka, kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya keadaanmu sedikit kacau, apa kau sakit?"

Keadaan Tezuka saat ini berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, karena kau tidak sekolah hari ini, makanya aku datang, apa kau sudah makan? Ini aku bawakan makanan, lebih baik kau makan dulu."

Belum selesai Fuji bicara, Tezuka sudah memotongnya,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Fuji, terima kasih, tapi sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, hari sudah malam, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu, kau tau kan keadaan sekarang sedang tidak aman."

"Kau ini, aku kan khawatir padamu, lagi pula besok kan libur, kau sendirian kan di rumah? Biar aku menjaga mu, nanti aku akan menelfon nee chan untuk memberi tahu."

"Tidak Fuji, kau harus pulang, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu!"

Fuji terdiam mendengar perkataan Tezuka. Tezuka tidak pernah meneriakinya sebelum ini.

"Ne Tezuka, kau ini kenapa? Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Lagi pula selama ini kau tidak pernah menyakitiku atau siapapun, jadi tolong jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi ya, aku mengkhawatirkanmu tau," uajr Fuji kemudian.

"Kau tidak mengerti Fuji, aku benar-benar tak ingin menyakitimu, jadi tolonglah."

Fuji semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Tezuka, tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa keinginannya pada Tezuka dan dia pun mengalah.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan pulang, tapi besok pagi aku akan datang untuk melihat keadaan mu, lebih baik kau beristirahat, kalau begitu aku permisi."

Dan Fujipun meninggalkan rumah Tezuka dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

"Ada apa ya dengan Tezuka, dia aneh sekali, tidak biasanya dia begitu."

Sebagai seorang jenius, tentu saja Fuji jadi memikirkan apa maksud dari kata-kata Tezuka.

"Yasudahlah, besok pagi aku akan datang lagi, mudah-mudah an dia tidak apa-apa."

XoXoX

"Tadaima!" ucap Fuji begitu sampai dirumah.

"Syusuke, kau sudah pulang, kenapa terlambat," tanya Yumiko, kakak Fuji.

"Ah, gomen nee chan, tadi aku dari rumah teman."

"Syusuke, aku bisa minta tolong pada mu? Nee chan belum masak makan malam, karena ternyata kulkas kita kosong? Bisa kau tolong nee untuk membeli beberapa keperluan?"

Sebenarnya Fuji lelah, tapi dia tak ingin mengecewakan _neechan_ nya, sehingga akhirnya ia kembali ke swalayan tak berapa jauh untuk masak makanan malam.

"Ah bulan purnama ternyata, bulan yang indah." Fuji tersenyum memandang bulan yang bersinar terang, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti melihat seseorang yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Itu seperti Tezuka, tapi tidak mungkin, dia kan sedang sakit, untuk apa dia keluar malam-malam begini? Apa aku panggil saja ya? Atau lebih baik ku ikuti saja? Baiklah, aku akan ikuti secara diam-diam".

Lalu Fuji secara diam-diam mengikuti Tezuka, dan Tezuka kemudian masuk ke dalam gang sempit yang terkenal sebagai tempat siswa nakal dan sering terjadi tindak kejahatan disana.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya".

Ternyata itu memang Tezuka, tentu saja Fuji mengetahui secara pasti suara bariton kekasihnya tersebut.

"Wah, kau berani datang juga ya, apa kau tidak takut pada kami? Kami akan membuat perhitungan atas apa yang kau lakukan pada teman kami kemarin."

Dengan otak yang jenius tidak sulit bagi Fuji untuk menyimpulkan yang sedang terjadi, bahwa Tezuka memang terlibat dalam beberapa perkelahian akhir-akhir ini

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Itu bukan salah ku, salahkan teman kalian yang lemah, tapi berani berbuat macam-macam, menjijikkan," jawab suara dingin itu, suara Tezuka.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tingkah, lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan saja masalah ini."

Dan setelah berkata begitu, maka dimulailah perkelahian itu. Terlihat lima orang siswa berusaha mengalahkan Tezuka, tapi dengan mudahnya Tezuka menghindari serangan mereka, dan Fuji hanya bisa terdiam demi menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi, dan Fuji semakin shock ketika melihat tatapan Tezuka yang seperti tatapan seorang yang berdarah dingin tidak seperti Tezuka, dan hanya ada tatapan kebencian.

"Kalian memang orang-orang yang lemah, aku benci orang seperti kalian. Matilah kalian!"

Dan disaat Tezuka hendak menghabisi seseorang diantara lima penyerang tadi, tiba-tiba terdegar suara Fuji dan dia memeluk Tezuka dari belakang.

"Sudah Tezuka, ku mohon hentikan!"

"Deg!"

"Tidak mungkin, Fuji, lepaskan aku."

"Tezuka, aku mohon, dengarkan aku, aku tidak tau ada apa denganmu? Tapi aku tau kau tidak seperti ini."

Setelah sepertinya Tezuka sudah agak tenang, Fuji melonggarkan pelukannya dan membawa Tezuka dari tempat itu.

"Ayo kita pulang Tezuka, aku akan mengantarmu."

Tezuka hanya terdiam dan hanya mengikuti Fuji membawa dirinya menjauh meninggalkan orang-orang yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

XoXoX

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Tezuka, Fuji lalu meminta kunci agar mereka bisa masuk ke rumah, dan Tezuka hanya diam dan memberikan kunci tersebut. Setelah masuk ke rumah dan duduk, Fuji menatap Tezuka dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Aku butuh penjelasan darimu Kunimitsu Tezuka, sejak kapan kau seperti ini dan apa alasanmu?"

Tezuka lalu menatap Fuji dan dia menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku Fuji? Apa kau tidak percaya pada ku?" Jawab pertanyaan ku dulu Tezuka, kenapa kau melakukan ini," cecar Fuji tak sabar.

"Kalau kau memaksa, aku akan memceritakan kepadamu, tapi ku harap, ini tidak berpengaruh terhadap hubungan kita."

Dan akhirnya dengan berat hati Tezuka menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kepada Fuji.

"Aku tidak tau sejak kapan, yang pasti semua yang terjadi yang kau lihat tadi diluar kehendakku. Apa kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang kepribadian ganda? Pada saat bulan purnama, seseorang akan berubah kepribadiannya, dan itulah yang terjadi padaku. Menjelang bulan purnama, ada diriku yang lain akan muncul, seseorang yang berhati dingin, yang penuh rasa kebencian dan juga gairah yang kuat."

Fuji kaget dan meron demi mendengar kata-kata Tezuka yang terakhir.

"Benar Fuji, inilah diriku yang sebenarnya, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir masalah terakhir karena, aku sedikit demi sedikit bisa mengatasinya sejak mengenalmu dan menjadi kekasihmu. Waktu pertama aku menyadarinya, saat keesokan hari aku terbangun, tubuhku polos tanpa sehelai benang, hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, dan disebelahku tertidur Keigo Atobe, setelah kami melakukan, yah kau tau maksud ku. Kau mengenalnya kan? Atobe pernah menjadi pelampiasanku, dan dia mengetahui tentang kepribadianku ini setelah aku membantunya mengalahkan beberapa berandal, dan kami berakhir di tempat tidur. Maafkan aku Fuji, tapi kau harus percaya padaku, semenjak kau jadi kekasihku aku tidak pernah melakukan itu lagi. Tapi sayangnya cuma gairah dalam bercinta saja yang baru bisa kuatasi."

Fuji sangat terkejut dan berharap bahwa yang didengarnya adalah hanya candaan Tezuka. Dia masih terdiam dan hanya menatap Tezuka nanar.

"Maafkan aku Fuji, aku telah membohongimu, tapi aku tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk melakukan itu, kau tidak tau betapa sakitnya menahan ini semua." Tezuka menghela nafas berat,

"benar-benar sangat menyakitkan kau tau? Maaf tadi aku mengusirmu pulang, aku hanya tidak ingin aku lepas kendali, kau orang yang kusayangi, dan aku tidak ingin aku melakukan hal itu padamu, kau tahu maksud ku kan?"

Fuji sang jenius tentu mengerti maksud Tezuka. Tezuka tentu tidak ingin Tezuka melakukan hubungan seks dengannya di luar kesadarannya. Fuji jadi merasa kasihan mendengar penjelasan Tezuka, dan dia pun melangkah mendekati Tezuka yang tertunduk menyesali perbuatannya. Fuji lalu memeluk Tezuka bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Tezuka," bisiknya, "maafkan aku, aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau memendam masalah yang begitu besar. Maafkan aku yang tak berada di sisi mu saat kau mengalami ini semua."

Tezuka lalu membalas pelukan Fuji.

"Tidak apa-apa Fuji, kau memaafkan ku saja, aku sudah sangat berterima kasih. Aku takut begitu kau mengetahui kenyataan ini, kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Itu tidak mungkin Tezuka, kau kan tau aku sangat mencintaimu Tezuka-boucho, jadi tolong jangan membuat ku khawatir lagi, janji pada ku ya."

Dan mereka pun berpelukan setelah salah paham ini terselesaikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Fuji, apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu? Kau lupa kalau ini masih bulan purnama, dan sewaktu-waktu aku tidak tahu loh, kalau aku menyerangmu nanti."

Fuji jadi salah tingkah dan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baka, kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada ku kan."

Fuji memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu setelah apa yang mereka katakan.

"Bagaimana ya, kau kan tau aku mempunyai gairah yang tinggi, apalagi kalau dihadapanku ada cowok yang sangat manis tanpa pertahanan dan orang yang sangat kusayangi, jadi aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Lagi pula aku yakin kau tidak akan menolakku kan Fuji-Chan?"

"Yah kalau itu mau mu."

Tezuka tidak menyangka akan jawaban Fuji.

"Lagi pula aku cemburu, kau tau, ternyata aku bukan yang pertama untukmu." "Jangan begitu Fuji, kau membuat ku semakin terlihat buruk."

"Aku hanya bercanda Tezuka. Tentu saja setiap orang juga pasti mempunyai masa lalu, dan aku senang mendengar pengakuan mu bahwa setelah kita jadi sepasang kekasih, kau berusaha mati-matian menahan hasrat mu demi aku, apa aku begitu berharga bagi mu."

Hanya ada kebisuan di antara mereka setelah pembicaraan itu.

"Aku bisa membuktikan pada mu kalau kau adalah satu-satunya dan akan jadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku." jawab Tezuka.

"Benarkah?" tanya Fuji untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Tentu saja benar, jadi Fuji chan" Tezuka terdiam sesata, "kau ingin aku membuktikannya di sini atau di kamar saja, hm?"

Dan tanpa mendengar jawaban Fuji, Tezuki telah berdiri dan menggendong Fuji ala bridal style.

"Tidak, Tezuka turunkan aku!" Fuji berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Tezuka, tapi Tezuka membungkam Fuji dengan ciumannya.

"Tidak bisa Fuji, ini adalah hukuman untukmu, lagi pula kan aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang dari tadi, dan kau tidak mau sepertinya kau memang ingin kusentuh."

Fuji tidak bisa berbuat apapun kali ini. Otak jeniusnya serasa tumpul.

"Jadi, katakan padaku Fuji, apa kau ingin aku melakukannya dengan perlahan atau dengan sedikit kasar, kau tau kan aku mempunyai gairah yang tinggi saat bulan purnama, dan aku tidak menjamin besok apakah kau bisa turun dari tempat tidur atau harus ku gendong." Tezuka berkata dengan suara yang terdengar sexy sehingga membuat Fuji merinding.

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam aku tidak akan hmmp"

Tezuka lalu membungkam mulut Fuji dengan ciumannya yang dalam dan penuh nafsu. Dan Fuji akhirnya mengalah dan tunduk mengikuti permainan Tezuka. Untuk seterusnya dapat ditebak apa yang terjadi antara mereka, yang pasti dari arah kamar Tezuka, hanya terdengar suara ciuman dan suara erangan tidak jelas yang membuat author tidak dapat meneruskannya.

XoXoX

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar, akhirnya membangunkan Fuji dari tidurnya. Wajah Fuji langsung memerah demi mengetahui keadaannya saat ini yang tadi bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan Tezuka dan mereka polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, yang menutupi tubuh mereka hanya selimut. Dan di sekitar tempat tidur, berserakan pakaian mereka. Dan Fuji semakin salah tingkah mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan tadi malam. Gerakan Fuji membuat Tezuka terbangun dari tidur nya.

"Ohayo Fuji."

Dan Tezuka pun memberi ciuman selamat pagi kepada Fuji. Fuji jadi semakin salah tingkah dan malu, tapi namanya juga jenius, dan dia berusaha menutupi perasaannya saat ini.

"Oh, ohayo Tezuka." Balas Fuji.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Fuji? Apa sudah lebih baik? Dan apa kau bisa turun dari tempat tidur? Sepertinya kita perlu mandi. Atau perlu ku bantu?" tanya Tezuka sambil menyeringai kepada Fuji.

"Tezuka, kau out of character sekali sejak tadi malam, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tau," jawab Fuji sambil menahan mukanya yang semakin memerah karena perkataan Tezuka barusan.

"Biarpun out of character tapi kau menyukainya kan? Lagi pula memangnya tadi malam aku tidak menyangka kau yang lebih bergairah dibanding aku. Memangnya siapa yang berteriak faster Tezuka, more hm?"

Dan Fuji semakin menundukkan wajah nya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

XoXoX

"Ngomong-ngomong Tezuka, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Fuji, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Boleh saja, memangnya kau mau menanyakan apa?"

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di meja makan setelah Fuji dibantu Tezuka untuk dapat berjalan dengan benar dan duduk dengan menahan rasa sakit, karena perbuatan mereka semalam.

"Itu…" Fuji terdiam sesaat berusaha mengatur kata, "antara kau dan Atobe, siapa yang dominan di antara kalian?"

Tezuka menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja diminumnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Fuji.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Apa kau masih marah padaku? Atau kau cemburu?"

"Sudahlah Tezuka, jawab saja pertanyaanku, " balas Fuji karena dia benar-benar ingin tau.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat, yang aku tau sepertinya aku tetap dominan. Dan tadi malam aku tetap jadi seme kan? Aneh sih, tapi tadi malam kan masih bulan purnama, tapi aku tidak kehilangan kendali diriku. Apa pengaruhnya sudah hilang ya?"

Tezuka menerawang. Fuji juga menggantung sendoknya di depan bibir. Keheningan kembali merajai mereka.

Mungkin setelah mendapatkan cinta yang sesungguhnya kutukannya berakhir. Biarkan itu tetap menjadi misteri, yang penting pasangan TezuFuji tetap bisa bahagia dan selalu bersama.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.: gimana? gajekah? anehkah? ini pertama kali aku ngetik penpik..review ya, minna….^^<p> 


End file.
